


" My best buddy"_Ch.1

by Miss_Mercury_May



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Love, M/M, froger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mercury_May/pseuds/Miss_Mercury_May
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roger seems to be in love with his best friend and bandmate Freddie. Brian seems to know. Roger decides to talk to Freddie but things get kinda complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	" My best buddy"_Ch.1

No. This can’t be true. M….maybe he is just confused. Or maybe…No! No, he must be mistaken. He can’t be… he can’t be in love with Freddie. It must be…something else. Anything but love, please… He is… he is his best friend. You shouldn’t feel something like that for your best friend… Feelings like that usually ruin a…friendship. By the way, he shouldn’t feel something like that for…a man, should he? Wouldn’t it be wrong? Not wrong like the ”It-is wrong-to-be-with-the-same-sex”-thing, but it’s kind of…uhm…strange. People can’t handle ´strange`, can they? And even If he would speak his mind to him Freddie totally won’t feel the same. And even if he would…they couldn’t be together. What if the press will catch them holding hands and that silly stuff….…Why is he even thinking about that. That’ll never ever happen anyways. So it’s not worth all the thinking. Not at all!  
……

The band had a meeting. Brian and Freddie discussed furiously and nearly killed each other while John just sat on his place following the argument silently. And Roger…Well, he was only physically around. He was completely lost in thoughts and kept on staring at his folded hands. There was something he’s been fighting with since…since….he couldn’t remember since when. But he knows it’s been running through his mind for weeks, months….and it still bothers him. He can’t seem to forget it. He’s been losing sleep. He didn’t sleep for days-Couldn’t do anything else but thinking of that,of ..him. Him…yes, he was the only reason. He was the only thing causing Rogers misery. Yes, it’s all because of that man. Damn it. If he wouldn’t be so damn… so damn….lovely and….  
“ROGER ?!”, Freddie’s exasperated voice cut his thoughts.” HEY!! I’m talking to you !!”  
“W-what..I”, Roger stammered taken by surprise. “ I’ve been..” “You’ve been..WHERE, HUH ?! I was talking to you, idiot. Where the hell was your mind!” He glared at Freddie desperately trying to find an excuse. He can’t just say “Sorry, I’ve been thinking about you and secretly..I seem to be in love with…you..”! That wouldn’t be a good idea. To be true, it’d be a totally crappy idea.  
“I …uhm..” he finally managed to bring out of his mouth but stopped talking as soon as he saw Freddie glaring at him like a fucking cheetah would stare at his prey.  
“Nevermind, Rog !”, Brian threw in laughing” Our dramaqueen just is in his bitchy mode!” Freddie obviously didn’t seem to find it even half as funny as his bandmate did, but the guitarist didn’t care. He just loved provoking the Persian.. Pretty entertaining for the others though. John held back a laughter and Roger simply faked a smile. Brian literally saved his life. Now…. Freddie wasn’t angry on the Blonde anymore. Now…Brian was his new target. “Shut up,you..you..mop.”,he frowned snipping his fingers against Brians forehead.  
“ Uh ,ouch.”the guitarist countered sarcastically waiting for Freddie to react.” That..hurts!”  
“ Oh,I can hurt you if you want”, Freddie hissed at the gloatingly laughing man trying to appear perilous. Sometimes he really was dangerous, especially when he was angry. But everybody in the room knew he wasn’t really angry right now. They knew him being pissed off and they knew how it looked like. This time, thank god, he was just crotchety. And Brian took it as a chance to nettle the pianist a little bit more.  
“ Oh ,I am afraid,..really..really afraid.”, he whined making an artificially tortured face.  
“Shut the fuck up, you bloody idiot! “, Fred angrily shouted at Brian who now just sat back and rolled his eyes. The other two just followed the argument silently still hoping not to get involved.  
“ That suits you.. If you can’t get what you want, you just get bitchy!”  
“ I am NOT bitchy. You’re the one who’s bitchy. I am just defending myself, you bastard!”  
“Of course you are just ‘defending yourself`…”, Brian responded making little quote marks with his hands. “ I think you’re just a fucking diva”  
“I am a diva ? Me ? Huh? I am not the one trying to -..!”  
“Guys, please stop fighting!”, John suddenly shouted at the two men. He had enough. Everytime. Every fucking time. They can’t do anything without fighting. ” What the hell do you think we’re doing here? This is not a kindergarden! Holy mother of god!!! We’re trying to work here, don’t we!?”,the bassist reprimanded his bandmates. Both of them suddenly fell silent and looked at him in surprise…and disbelief. John usually wasn’t that type to be dominant…….or angry……….or loud…  
“Well, I think we should stop working for today, shouldn’t we ?”, now his voice was calm and inexpressively like nothing ever happened before. “ Fucking hell!!” Roger said to himself looking at the bassist with widened eyes. That was eerie. When John was angry, he could be really, really creepy….really fucking creepy…That’s why he could stop every fight..every fucking fight. Just like that one. Both, Brian and Freddie turned away and the room was filled with really uncomfortable silence until Brian got up.” Yeah…yeah, let’s just stop here! John…you coming ?” John nodded and crawled from his chair. They had to go the same home, so he might as well go with him. As soon as both of them left the room, Freddie sighed and mumbled something Roger could barely understand, probably some Persian insult, something that really shouldn’t be heard from people underage. Just as Freddie was about to leave the room Roger jumped of his chair. Freddie!!..I..I” the taller man turned around to the awkwardly babbling drummer,“ Uhmm..Fred…I was wondering if…uhm..you..wanted to ..go for a drink or something..I know a bar down th…..”  
“ Excellent, my dear!” Freddie interrupted the blonde and grabbed his arms. He seemed to be totally thrilled by that idea.” Excellent! A drink… I would kill for a drink. A drink is all I need right now!” Roger just looked at him puzzled not able to respond anything as Freddie suddenly pulled him forwards “ Let’s just..drink away the anger!”, the Persian joked and hurried to the door forcing Roger to follow him. That seemed to be getting a pretty interesting evening

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the first chapter ^-^ More will be uploaded ^--^


End file.
